Angels Animal Rescue
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Isabelle run an animal shelter together. Two of their regulars are Magnus, a famous fashion designer, and his husband Jace, a famous model. They regularly come in and adopt the cats that are too old to get another chance, or have been hurt. Alec has a huge crush on both. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Angels Animal Rescue || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Angels Animal Rescue – The Pining of Alexander G. Lightwood

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), mundie AU, pining, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, m/f

Main Pairing: MagnusAlec/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Madzie, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Lydia Branwell, Aline Penhallow

Summary: Alec and Isabelle run an animal shelter together. Two of their regulars are Magnus, a famous fashion designer, and his husband Jace, a famous model. They regularly come in and adopt the cats that are too old to get another chance, or have been hurt. Alec has a huge crush on both.

 **Angels Animal Rescue**

 _The Pining of Alexander G. Lightwood_

Angels Animal Rescue was an animal shelter, raised from the ground by the Lightwood siblings.

Isabelle and Alexander knew what it felt like to be somewhat unwanted. Their parents had never really had time for them growing up, always so busy with their big family business. So much so that they still put on fake smiles, even when their father cheated on her mother. Because the business was more important than the family, than love, than _anything_.

In the end, that was why Izzy and Alec turned their backs on both, their parents and the business.

And now, years later, they were the proud owners of an animal shelter that took in those animals unwanted, where family wasn't enough. They had a good business, solid. Their team, their employees, were more a family than anything else. They all helped each other, supported each other, not just at work but also in their private life. They were friends, more so family.

Aline Penhallow, Lydia Branwell, Clary Fray and their younger brother Max.

As soon as Max went to middle school, he came to join his siblings. Moving in with them and working at the shelter. He was done with their parents' fighting all the time and since they insisted on continuing their dysfunctional marriage, Max had decided to live with Izzy and Alec.

Lydia was by now Alec's best friend, she mainly did the book-keeping for the shelter. Izzy and Aline had also grown to become best friends. And Clary, she had only started working there as a volunteer – and then started working for them, knowing it'd be a while before her art paid any bills.

With Clary Fray, her best friend since childhood also came into the Lightwoods' life. Simon Lewis. A dorky nerd with too many _Star Wars_ references and a dopey grin that he kept reserved for Isabelle. Izzy, who had always been a nerd at heart, had fallen fast for Simon. Though it had taken Clary, Lydia and Aline to push them both a little and make them realize it was mutual.

It was cute. Alec had to admit that. Isabelle, who had always suffered the most from their mother's emotional abuse – she had been _so cold_ to Izzy all her life, it was a miracle that Isabelle wasn't completely emotionally crippled from the lack of motherly love. For the first time, Izzy was being loved and completely adored. Simon carried her on his arms – and she deserved that.

Love. Alec loved his siblings, he loved his job, he loved his friends. But... _romantic_ love...? Alec had yet to find that. He was too busy, with his work. He couldn't waste his time on stuff like that.

His siblings would disagree with him. Due to their parents' homophobia, Alec had lived in the closet for all of his youth and now, only in the rest years, he had been coming to terms with himself. With being gay. He had gone on a few dates, not many and all had been _awkward_. Maybe he just wasn't meant for this kind of thing. Romantic love, meant for someone else.

Not that he'd never been in love. He was in love. He was really deeply in love. But he knew there would _never_ come a relationship forth from those feelings. It was absolutely impossible.

Because he was in love with someone unobtainable. And it wasn't even just _one_. No, Alec had managed to fall in love with _two_ men who were so far out of his league, they were playing a whole different game all together. Magnus Bane and his husband Jace Herondale. Both individually would already be ridiculous, because Alec was a small nobody running an animal shelter. Magnus Bane was a world-famous fashion designer. Jace Herondale was a model, he was probably the most beautiful person on the entire continent. Drop-dead gorgeous blonde with heterochromia and full lips. Magnus and Jace had met when Jace had modeled one of Magnus' lines a couple years ago. Their love-story had been _the_ big story. They were the definition of a celebrity power couple.

They also happened to be regulars at the Angels Animal Rescue. Because not only were they _both_ stunningly gorgeous, famous and rich, no, they also were inherently good people. They came to the shelter to adopt the cats too old to find a home anymore, or the ones with disabilities that had been given away by their humans because they weren't aesthetically appealing anymore, to give them all a second chance at a happy home. Just seeing either of them with a cat made Alec's heart melt.

It wasn't like Alec had a celebrity crush on them. He couldn't care less about gossip. He had recognized Jace – the underwear ads Jace had done for CK a few years ago had been too large and too everywhere for Alec not to notice or to remember. But he had only really fallen for them after they became regulars. Seeing them coo at kittens, play with puppies, adopt the old cats. They started coming in with their daughter after they adopted her, to play with the animals. That was how Alec had fallen in love with them both. He had fallen in love with two beautiful human beings.

Two beautiful human beings who were completely out of Alec's league.

/break\

Alec grinned to himself as he leaned against the counter and watched Simon watch Isabelle. Isabelle had her favorites at the shelter; the more exotic animals. Reptiles, snakes in particular. And Simon was a very weak man. When Isabelle had a snake around her shoulders, cooing at it as she patted the animal's head, Simon would stare at her slack-jawed and with heart-eyes. It was pathetic and Alec honestly loved it, because his sister deserved to have someone look at her like that.

"It makes me wanna puke", stated Aline with a miserable sigh as she hopped onto the counter.

"You're just jealous", pointed Clary out amused as she carried a box of food in.

"I'm not jealous", disagreed Aline. "Izzy can keep her little nerd."

"Okay. Rephrasing: You just really need to get laid", corrected Clary with a shrug.

"Sounds about right", agreed Lydia and Alec casually at once.

Grinning, the two fist-bumped while Aline made a sound of protest. Clary laughed loudly as she carried the food back toward the puppies. One of the main reasons why the Lightwoods had started this shelter. Because seeing American shelters with the animals forced into tiny steel cages was disgusting. They had spent enough of their summers at their vacation homes in Germany and France and knew what animal shelters _could_ look like. Granted, their shelter had started out smaller, only capable of housing less animals, but after Magnus and Jace became regulars, they started to get large anonymous donations. Enough to expand. They now had spacious backrooms where their animals lived, with scratch posts, beds and toys. Many stuck together in the rooms, but at least they had a semblance to a normal life here, until they could get adopted.

"For the record, it's not my fault that Izzy looks absolutely amazing with snake draped over her shoulders", stated Simon defensively and with a pout.

"You are the prettiest girl around, aren't you, Princhiss?", cooed Izzy, bopping the snake's nose.

Simon sighed heavily, looking at Isabelle dreamily. Alec snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, there's a limit to how much I can watch of this, so I'll be feeding the cats", stated Alec.

Sighing, he went to the back. They had multiple rooms for the cats, with glass-doors to look in. He smiled happily as he passed the room with the four young kittens they had found this weekend. Doing his rounds always took a while, because Alec got distracted by the kittens.

"You know, you have a total dream job."

Alec blinked and looked up from where he was laying on the ground with two kittens on his chest. Jace Herondale stood leaning against the wall next to the closed door, grinning amused. The man was _ridiculous_. All lean muscles, cocky grin, the way his clothes hugged his frame. Even in an animal shelter, he looked like he was on a professional photo shoot. Golden-blonde hair falling softly into his blue-hazel eyes. The smirk he was offering Alec made his heart jump.

"Yeah, cleaning cat-shit half the time. Super dreamy", grunted Alec.

"Cuddling kittens", argued Jace as he knelt down next to Alec and picked the tiny white kitten off Alec's chest and held it up in front of his face. "Right? He gets to cuddle you all day."

Jace grinned as he leaned in to poke the kitten's nose with his own. The tiny creature meowed and rested a paw on Jace's cheek, making the blonde laugh. Alec was so stupidly in love with this man.

"Personally, I think _you_ are the one who got the jackpot", argued Alec amused as he sat up. "You just got to sit or stand or lay and look your natural gorgeous self and you're being _paid_ for being pretty. You get to pat all the kittens you want too because you adopted them."

"...Mh. You made a good point", nodded Jace thoughtfully. " _But_ do not underestimate the job of a model. It's a pain most of the time, really."

Alec just hummed, with an amused look on his face. Jace was _definitely_ the most gorgeous person Alec had ever met in his life, especially when Jace was looking at him with such a beautiful smile.

"How's your better half doing?", asked Alec, to tear himself off his thoughts.

He needed to remind himself that the blonde wasn't available, that he was _very_ happily married to another perfect man. Of course did the gorgeous and perfect people flock together. The smile Jace offered at the mention of his better half was simply blinding.

"Mag's in Milano right now. Presenting his newest line of clothes. Oh, if you tune in today at seven, you can see him. Madzie invited all of her friends, she's so super proud of her dad!"

Alec smiled softly himself as he nodded slowly. They were the perfect family. Alexander Lightwood was not a home-wrecker. He _needed_ to get over his stupid crush on them.

/break\

"Alexander, Alexander, _please_ tell me you make house-calls!"

Alec blinked slowly and held the phone farther away from his ear. "...Magnus?"

"Yes! Yes. I need you, Alexander", replied Magnus, sounding desperate.

Oh, how often Alec had pictured Magnus say that. "...What?"

"Bastet has been throwing up all over the loft and she's looking miserable and I don't know what to do but I can't just pack her up and come over because Madzie has a cold and I can't leave her alone but I can also not bring her along and I don't know what to do because Jace is away on a photo-shoot in Paris and if I tell him that not only did our daughter get sick under my care, but also _his_ kitten! Bastet is the _only_ one he brought into this marriage and if something happens to her-"

"Magnus!", interrupted Alec sharply. "Magnus. Calm down, please. Take deep, slow breaths."

"Alexander, _please_ tell me you can send someone who can help...", pleaded Magnus.

"Yeah. Just... send me the address", confirmed Alec.

Half an hour later and Alec found himself in front of the Herondale-Bane home for the first time. He had known the couple for a few months now, but since it was strictly business, he had never visited them before. He wondered what a model and a fashion designer lived like.

"...Alexander?", asked Magnus surprised when he opened the door.

He looked odd, without the make-up and impeccable hair, only dressed in a glamorous robe. It was cute. Magnus always aimed to look perfect, more so than his model husband, amusingly enough. Alec blinked a couple of times, trying to process this early morning, disheveled version of Magnus.

"Yes. You said to send someone over. I happen to be _someone_ ", offered Alec amused.

"Yes, but I thought... something like an on-call doctor or something", admitted Magnus.

"Yes", nodded Alec, one eyebrow raised. "Granted, I usually don't make _house-calls_ , because we're busy enough with the shelter and the customers there."

"...You're... a _doctor_?", asked Magnus surprised and stepped aside.

"Well. Yes", nodded Alec, walking past Magnus.

"How has that never come up before? I thought you and your sister just _run_ the place", huffed Magnus, leading Alec into the living room. "Never have I mentioned someone with a doctorate who does not tag it on every single time you meet them."

"Well, my sister and I are different there", shrugged Alec. "Which, yes. We're _both_ vets. But we decided we want to do _more_ than just help sick animals who are lucky enough to have a home. So we opened up our shelter and animal clinic, together."

"Huh. _Doctor_ Lightwood, well", laughed Magnus amused. "You should _really_ drop that more often. It has a very nice ring to it, Alexander. Ah, there is our patient."

Magnus knelt down in front of the black kitten. When Magnus and Jace had moved in together, each of them had brought one cat into their relationship – Magnus brought Chairman Meow and Jace brought Bastet. Alec knew Jace loved Bastet a lot and he understood that Magnus was nervous about her not being well while Jace was away. Smiling, Alec joined Magnus.

"Hello, Bastet. I hear you're not feeling well, mh?", asked Alec gently, cradling the cat closer. "Magnus, you... look like you haven't slept in _days_."

"Yeah. Days sounds about right", muttered Magnus, running his fingers through his hair. "Madzie has been sick for two days and I just... sit at her bedside. But I also have work to do. And now Bastet. And Jace isn't here and I'm afraid to call him because when he hears that our daughter is sick, he will immediately fly over to fuss too, but he was excited about this shoot in particular so I can't ruin this for him and I _have_ to show him I can parent even while he's at work. I can do this."

Smiling faintly, Alec sat up and looked at Magnus. "Magnus. It'll be fine. Both Madzie and Bastet will be fine. So, how about while I take care of Bastet, you go and... take a shower, get changed, maybe get yourself some breakfast? I'll get you when I'm done."

Half an hour later, Alec went to find Magnus sitting next to Madzie's bed. Her bedroom was _adorable_ , ocean and _Little Mermaid_ themed, in shades of purple and magenta. Madzie was deep asleep in her princess bed, Magnus on the bed next to it, resting his chin on the bed.

"Magnus?", asked Alec very softly.

"Oh. Alexander. Yes", grunted Magnus embarrassed and got out.

They left the bedroom and Magnus carefully closed the door, leading Alec to the kitchen. Apparently, Magnus at least had taken the shower and gotten dressed. Though, the outfit looked very off on Magnus. Sweatpants and a dark-red hoodie, though the hoodie was not Magnus' size. When Alec stared a little too long, Magnus huffed and glared at him.

"It's _Jace's_ ", said Magnus defensively. "I... miss him when he's gone. And with work, Madzie and Bastet, I'm... I'm _so exhausted_. I just wish he'd be here, things would be easier. I wish I could just open up a portal and be with him, you know?"

Alec smiled fondly and went to the coffee machine. "How about coffee? And then you _promise_ me you'll eat something. You can't just neglect yourself like that. Jace wouldn't be fine with that."

"Are you... threatening to rattle me out to my husband?", gasped Magnus dramatically.

"Yes", confirmed Alec dryly. "I am not above calling Jace if you continue neglecting yourself."

"You're a mean one, Doctor Lightwood", pouted Magnus.

He went to the fridge and opened it to get something to eat out. Alec smiled pleased and leaned against the counter, watching Magnus get eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"So, I think Bastet just ate something she shouldn't have – I suspect that flower bouquet on the table, actually. Maybe throw it out before other cats nibble on it. I'm leaving you some meds here. If she doesn't get better in the next two days, you call me again, okay?"

"Thank you, Alexander. You're a life-saver", sighed Magnus. "Will you stay for breakfast?"

"I...", started Alec, blinking slowly. "Honestly, my day isn't going to start before noon, so... I could. If you really don't mind?"

"Don't be silly, honey. Of course not", laughed Magnus with a smile. "It's... nice having another adult around. Jace has been gone for two weeks. Madzie has been sick for three days. Which means I haven't spoken to an adult in two full days..."

"Okay, tell me where everything is so I can set the table", offered Alec.

Ten minutes later and the table was set and the smell of eggs and bacon made Alec's mouth water. He had run out so quickly after Magnus' call that he had headed out without breakfast. Small feet patted over to the kitchen and then Madzie stood in front of Alec, hugging her favorite stuffed unicorn. She blinked slowly and then turned to look at Alec curiously.

"Hello", greeted Madzie, tilting her head. "What are you doing here, Alec?"

"Hey, Madz. I'm here because Bastet is a bit sick", smiled Alec. "So I came to make sure she's going to be alright – and she will be. And now I'm staying for breakfast, apparently."

Madzie nodded and walked up to Magnus to steal his phone. "Look, daddy. You leave for two weeks and ayah already replaced you with Alec!"

The next moment, Madzie turned the phone around and showed Alec's confused face to an equally confused Jace on the other end of the video-call. "Hello, Alec. What...? Mags, what the bloody hell is goin' on here? Tell me what Madz is talking about."

Alec made the smallest sound. Jace was being _heavy_ on the British accent and it was one of Alec's weaknesses. He was glad when Magnus took the phone away from Madzie to clarify.

"Hello, love", greeted Magnus gently. "Alexander came over for a visit."

"For... breakfast?", asked Jace doubtfully. "Hello, Alec. You care to tell me what's going on?"

Magnus winced and sighed. "Bastet is a _little_... sick. And I might have overreacted and called him over for a house-call. But he says Bastet is going to be alright!"

"...Alec said that?", asked Jace confused. "Wait..."

"Yep. Tall, dark and handsome is _also_ humble. Right, _Doctor_ Lightwood?", chimed Magnus.

Alec blushed and Magnus turned the phone around to show Jace. "Well, Doctor Lightwood. I'm glad my husband at least has the decency to feed you after inconveniencing you."

"It's no problem. I normally don't make house-calls, but I can make an exception", chuckled Alec.

"Okay. Hand me back to our princess, Mags", called Jace out.

"Daddy. I miss you", hummed Madzie with a pout. "Will you be back soon?"

"Soon, I promise. This weekend. Just three more days, okay? You watch out so your ayah doesn't do anything silly. And keep calling me when he brings home handsome men!", declared Jace. "I love you, princess. And I love you too, Magnus! Keep the kid and the cats healthy and you do not get to keep the hot doctor while I'm gone! Bye, Alec."

Alec just nodded slowly. Hot doctor. Were Jace and Magnus _always_ joking around like that? It was kind of strange. Madzie sat down next to Alec, grinning very cheekily at him, like she knew something he didn't? The next moment, Magnus served the food, effectively distracting him.

/break\

"Wo—oah, Mag, slow down!", grunted Jace as he was being pinned against the door.

"No", growled Magnus, working on Jace's neck. "No more shoots for the next two months. You are all _mine_ and I get to _mark_ what's mine again. Finally. Urgh. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but Madz-", started Jace.

"Is staying with Cat. I told her you'd come home today", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace's jaw.

"A... And you didn't figure I'd want to see our daughter?", huffed Jace.

"She was still in school when you landed. I asked Cat to pick her up. You and I will now _finally_ have sex again after nearly three weeks. And then, after a quick shower, we will pick our daughter up and go eat ice-cream", replied Magnus. "Can I now _please_ ravish you?"

"Fair enough", chuckled Jace. "Bedroom?"

Grunting in agreement, Magnus reached down to grab Jace's thighs. Jace gladly jumped his husband, wrapping his legs around Magnus and allowing the fashion designer to carry him to the bedroom, Magnus' hands cupping Jace's ass, squeezing tightly.

"God", groaned Jace, throwing his head back. "What got you so horny? You're _always_ eager when we haven't seen each other for longer than a week, but... this is..."

" _Doctor_ Lightwood", was all Magnus said before throwing Jace onto the bed.

"Oh. Ye—eah", grunted Jace with a large grin. "Yeah, that's hot. That's really hot."

"Exactly", sighed Magnus as he undressed. "I keep thinking about bringing my _puppy_ to see the good doctor..."

Magnus huffed and smiled as he caught the pillow his blushing husband had been throwing at him. Jace undressed and glared at Magnus, which was less effective due to the dark-red blush.

"You're a pervert, Magnus Bane-Herondale", stated Jace in a judgmental way.

"Guilty as charged, Mister Herondale-Bane", grinned Magnus, winking. "And you love it."

Sighing, Jace got naked and sprawled out on the bed. "I guess you're right. Now come here and join me or I will be forced to just masturbate alone..."

"You're such a tease, love", sighed Magnus and crawled onto the bed to join Jace.

"Guilty as charged. And you love it", smirked Jace with a wink of his own.

Slowly, he spread his legs – and with that, he won the argument. It was pathetically easy to render Magnus speechless. It was one of the things Jace loved so much about his husband. Slowly, Magnus ran his hands up Jace's thighs as he came to sit between them. Laying his own arms around Magnus, Jace pulled his husband into a deep kiss. Magnus' hands all the while slipped down to tease Jace's hole. He ran his fingers along the rim, pressing in just a little. Jace hissed.

"Lube... Lube. Get the lube", ordered Jace, pressing down on Magnus' finger. "Fuck, I missed you _so much_. All the jerking off in the world don't make up for the feeling of your cock inside of me."

The smug smirk on Magnus' lips was swallowed in a kiss as Jace ran his hands greedily over Magnus' chest and his arms. Lube-covered fingers found their way into Jace, carefully spreading him. Jace arched his back off the bed and Magnus used the opportunity to kiss down Jace's chest, worshiping every single pack on Jace's six-pack, licking and scratching with his teeth. He _loved_ his husband's body, it was worth worshiping. Part of Magnus loved that the world got to admire that body, but that only Magnus got to touch this gorgeous man.

"Mine", whispered Magnus lowly, adding a third finger. "My beautiful, gorgeous angel."

Jace beneath him was reduced to a moaning mess as Magnus kept teasing his prostate. "S—Stop complimenting and fingering me and get to fucking me, or I'll come without your cock and I am _so_ not okay with that, Magnus."

Magnus smiled fondly. He loved how growly his husband could get when he didn't get fucked properly. Removing his fingers, Magnus parted Jace's legs further and slowly eased his way into his lover. Both groaned at finally being reunited after weeks of being apart.

"I love you, I love you so much", chanted Magnus as he started fucking Jace.

His thrusts were shallow and slow, but his kisses were heated and deep. Jace's fingers were curled into Magnus' hair, his other hand exploring Magnus' chest greedily. Magnus jerked Jace off in pace with his thrusts, both of them came nearly the same moment and collapsed in a heap of limbs.

"I love you", muttered Jace, panting lowly. "I love my job, but I hate being apart from you."

"But it does make the reunions all the sweeter", grinned Magnus, kissing Jace's cheek.

"Tru—ue", grinned Jace and rolled over to lay on Magnus' chest. "God, I missed _this_. Just... laying on you. With you. I love you, stupid husband who decided we can't just uproot our pre-school daughter to travel the world with us for our jobs."

"Urgh. I'm such a horrible responsible adult", drawled Magnus sarcastically.

"Yep. You're a horrible responsible adult. Blergh", laughed Jace, kissing Magnus' chest. "Now tell me more about Doctor Lightwood, please. Because that weird video-call with Madz was mighty confusing the other day, you know. And you have been dodging it every time I brought it up. Right now, you can not escape me, Mister Bane-Herondale."

Huffing, Magnus kissed the top of his lover's head. "Okay, so I might have... majorly freaked out that day, because... Madzie had a cold and then Bastet started throwing up all over the loft and I felt like a huge failure. It was the first time Madzie's ever been sick since living with us and I was somehow afraid it was my fault and I didn't want to worry you and when Bastet, of all kittens, started throwing up, I... I was just so... in over my head and I called Alec. He came over and revealed that _he_ is the doctor at the shelter. And he took care of Bastet, she's all fine. She just ate those flowers that your grandmother sent me to congratulate me on my new line."

"...We are _not_ telling Imogen that", stated Jace amused. "If she hears that her flowers nearly killed Bastet, she'll just feel guilty." Jace paused and took a breath. "I am _not_ happy with you keeping it from me that _our daughter_ was sick. But... I can't deny that I'd have done the same thing. I would have freaked out and feared it was somehow my fault too, if you weren't there." Sighing, Jace leaned in and kissed Magnus. "But _never_ do that again, okay? Madison Herondale-Bane is _our_ daughter. And if she is sick, _both_ of us need to know, even if we're not both in the continent."

"You're right. Of course you are", sighed Magnus. "Believe me, the day after she called you, I just sat there and thought about what a dumb idea that was... I just... panicked."

"Yeah. I get that", chuckled Jace and shook his head. "Okay, now. Get out of the bed so we can shower and I can get to hold _my_ daughter again."

Magnus laughed softly at that and the couple got out of bed. "But Alexander really was a godsend, you know. He came immediately over, even though they normally don't do house-calls. He helped Bastet and he helped calm _me_ down. Ordered me around to get a shower and food."

"That fiend", snorted Jace and shook his head. "Though yeah, bossy Alec is _really_ hot."

"Please", huffed Magnus. " _All_ of the Alecs are really hot. The cute shy awkward one, the bossy one, the annoyed snarky one. He is just... generally really gorgeous."

"Can't we just keep him?", asked Jace pleadingly, kissing Magnus' cheek. "Please?"

"I'm afraid the shelter doesn't let you keep the doctors", sighed Magnus frustrated.

"We've been flirting with him for _months_. And I think that call the other way was like... so unsubtle, it was nearly painful", muttered Jace put out. "I guess we need to start facing that... he's not... interested in us. Which, I really don't get. I _know_ he's gay. And we're both catches. Look at us."

"Maybe it's Madzie?", suggested Magnus with a shrug. "Some men don't want to be fathers. And dating someone who already has a kid puts an additional kind of pressure on a young relationship."

"...But he's so good with her", pouted Jace.

Magnus laughed and kissed Jace gently. "Let's get showered, babe. And then get our daughter."

/break\

Alec sighed softly as he went through his mail. Simon and Izzy were in the office, _not_ doing work. Definitely not. So Alec had volunteered to sit at the reception. It was better for his sanity. Clary was with the dogs – she had always gotten along best with the canines. Lydia and Aline had a girls day planned, because Lydia was determined to find Aline a girlfriend. Which, Alec totally supported. They had tried to drag him along too, but that was just getting too messy and Alec was too hung up on Magnus and Jace to think about dating anyone.

"So. How are things with your rich not-yet-boyfriends?", asked Max as he hopped onto the counter. "Not that I want details – definitely not, I just saw _more_ about Izzy's love-life than I _ever_ needed to know. But... just... generally? Because Lydia told me you took a house-call for them the other week. And... we don't _do_ that because you and Izzy are the only doctors we have and if we'd start having you drive around town, this shelter, that is only surviving due to the 'anonymous donations' from your not-yet-boyfriends, would totally crash and burn."

"Max. Stop it", grumbled Alec irritated, glaring at his little brother.

Max just grinned cheekily at him. "I'm your brother, I just want you to be happy. And all that pining going on in here every time they're here, it's not healthy."

"What do you expect me to do?", asked Alec with a deadpan. "And I can't believe that I'm asking my fourteen year old brother for advise with my love-life..."

"I will have you know, Alec, thanks to me, Julian and Emma finally figured out that they're 'more than just best friends' _and_ I helped Ty figure out that he is totally in love with Kit. Also, I'm going on a _date_ with my _girlfriend_ Drusilla on Friday", stated Max casually.

"Okay", sighed Alec. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... what do you suggest I do?"

Max looked decidedly too smug as he settled in. "Okay. So, the thing is, no big gestures. I don't want you to serenade them or anything. Just... meet with them, sit down and _talk_ about your feelings. Tell them exactly how you feel and what you'd want. No grand declarations of undying love or anything. Just... tell them how it is and ask them what they want."

"You make that sound so simple", drawled Alec unimpressed.

"It _is_ ", sighed Max and shook his head. "You're a grown-ass man, Alec. You've been _really_ into them for _months_. And since you're all adults, supposedly, you should be able to talk about your feelings and even when not returned, you should be able to be _friends_."

"Stop making so much sense and sounding so grown-up", huffed Alec.

"I know. I'm the most grown-up in this family", sighed Max.

Alec laughed and elbowed Max, who cracked a smile at that. Honestly, Max was kind of right. Alec was too old for playing games like this. But there just wasn't any chance they would be interested.

"Stop thinking that", chided Max with a disapproving glare. "You're thinking you have no chance, right? Well. You will _never_ know if you don't tell them. So, just... tell them. And if you're right and they aren't interested, then you have closure and can actually try to move on. So far, you wouldn't even consider moving on because a part of you still _hopes_ there is a chance."

Alec frowned. Why was his little brother being so wise? This was insane. But maybe true.

/break\

"Madz! Stop eating all the cookies", chided Jace with a grin.

"You shouldn't have baked cookies with me _before_ dinner. Is your fault, dad", stated Madzie seriously while munching one of the double-chocolate cookies. "They're so good."

"She's right", agreed Magnus as he also stole a cookie from the plate.

Jace glared and hit Magnus' hand with the spoon. "Really? Being such a bad example for our daughter. Shame on you, Magnus. Or you will have to eat sandwiches for dinner."

Magnus made a high-pitched noise and put the cookie back down, because Jace was making tagliatelle with spinach and salmon and Jace's pasta was to die for. Smiling pleased, Jace leaned in to kiss his husband, making Madzie giggle and steal another cookie.

"Sweet pea", warned Magnus. "If you eat too many cookies, you won't be hungry for your dad's cooking and you know you _love_ his tagliatelle."

Madzie frowned thoughtfully and put the cookie back down, earning a kiss on her head from Magnus, before the two of them started setting the table together. The three of them singing loudly and off-key to Bon Jovi, something that Jace always played when cooking. Only when the song ended did they notice that the doorbell was ringing. Frowning curiously at his husband, Magnus went to open the door and see who was bothering them just short of dinner.

"Alexander?", asked Magnus surprised. "What... can I do for you? You look out of breath."

Alec blinked slowly before he straightened up. "I... wanted to talk to you and Jace. So I just came over without calling first because apparently, I lost my mind."

Now more confused than before, Magnus stepped aside. "We're about to have dinner. Why don't you join us and once you... calmed down...? You could tell us what's going on?"

Nodding slowly, Alec let himself be led to the kitchen, where Jace and Madzie were already sitting and waiting. When Madzie saw him, she squealed and hopped off the chair excitedly.

"Alec!", exclaimed Madzie. "Hello! Will you eat with us?"

Even while saying that, she already got a fourth plate. Alec smiled at that and accepted the place at the table. Both Magnus and Jace exchanged a look, silently agreeing that Alec looked _absolutely perfect_ right there, at the table with Magnus, Jace and Madzie. And it only intensified over the course of dinner, because Madzie kept asking him questions about the animals at the shelter and about Izzy and Simon and Clary and Max, while also telling Alec all about how well the last kittens Magnus and Jace had adopted were getting settled in and even about her school.

"Madison, why don't you help your ayah cleaning up, since _I was the one who cooked_ , while I'll get some wine for the adults... and ice-cream for my buttercup?", suggested Jace.

"Okay! Dishes for ice-cream", nodded Madzie happily. "Come, come, ayah, I want dessert."

Magnus laughed as he allowed her to drag him along. Alec frowned curiously, but he was being dragged into the other direction to the living room. He sat down on the couch, watching Jace as the blonde went to get three glasses and a bottle of wine out of a locked cabinet. Meowing alerted him of Bastet who came to crawl into Alec's lab for cuddling.

"Hey, Bast, remember me, huh?", grinned Alec, caressing her stomach. "Missed me?"

"Apparently", noted Jace fondly as he put down the glasses on the table.

Magnus smiled as he exchanged a last look with Jace through the open door before he went to join Madzie with the dishes. They had very strict rules. Whoever didn't cook would clean up the kitchen afterward and it was part of Madzie's chores to help with cleaning up.

"I didn't know you liked Alec that much", noted Magnus casually as they did the dishes.

"Of course!", exclaimed Madzie. "He is kind and nice and fun. He was always really nice to me when I was still really shy about just having moved in with you. He told me you two have been adopting kittens and giving them a loving home for a long time and that if you adopted me, then I'd have a very loving home and he was right with that. Also, he helped me take care of the hurt duckling that daddy was so scared of last month!"

"Oh", nodded Magnus with a faint smile.

"So when does Alec move in?", asked Madzie hopefully, looking at Magnus. "You and daddy both look at him like you look at each other and I like Alec! So can we keep him too?"

Magnus blinked a couple of times before he laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Madzie's head. "You truly are my daughter. Now go and harass your dad about ice-cream."

Excitedly, Madzie ran off while Magnus finished up the last of it. Afterward, Magnus joined them in the living room for wine and ice-cream. They sat together and talked for over an hour, before Jace went to get Madzie to bed and tuck her in.

"Good night, Alec!", grinned Madzie and kissed his cheek.

"Night, princess", smiled Alec surprised, ruffling her hair. "Sleep well."

For a while after Jace and Madzie left, Magnus and Alec just sat in companionable silence.

"So, will you tell me now why you came here today?", asked Magnus gently.

"I... wanted to talk to you. And Jace. About... feelings", stated Alec cautiously.

"Feelings?", echoed Magnus intrigued, putting his glass down and leaning in. "Tell me more."

The blush on Alec's cheeks made Magnus _very_ hopeful. "I talked to my brother, Max..."

"...The one that is fourteen?", asked Magnus skeptically.

"Yeah. He gave me pretty solid advise, actually", sighed Alec. "That I should just... put everything out there. My... My feelings. And then hear what you and Jace have to say and... if you... I mean..."

"So, what did I miss while reading Madzie _The Little Mermaid_ for the eight-thousand three-hundred fifty-seventh time?", asked Jace as he re-entered the room and gracefully collapsed on Magnus' lap.

"Alexander was just about to tell me about feelings he has", offered Magnus.

He reached out and started to play with Jace's hair, both of them staring at Alec like he was _prey_. The happily married rich and famous couple in front of him looking like they _want_ him. That was impossible. Or, at least he had thought it was impossible. Apparently, it wasn't that impossible.

"I like you. Both of you. A lot. It's... definitely more than a crush", admitted Alec with a frown, staring at his hands. "Every time, you come over to the shelter... I know you're both happily married and you're both so far out of my league. Rich, famous, physically flawless. I don't really see... you wanting me, but Max got a point and I should put it... out there. So we can... clear the air."

"Basically, you're saying you like us but expect us not to like you back and just came to be let down gently?", summed Jace up, raising both of his eyebrows. "Okay, we're not doing that. Magnus?"

"My lovely husband is totally right", agreed Magnus. "Alexander, you might not be rich or famous, but oh you have the largest heart I have ever seen. You're kind, ridiculously handsome and our daughter simply _adores_ you. Not to mention the part where my husband and I have been flirting with you for _months_ , gorgeous. So yes, Alexander, we like you too."

"Oh. Really?", asked Alec, looking up in surprise.

"Yes, you dork", huffed Jace and leaned in to grab Alec by the collar and pull him in for a brief peck on the lips. "We like you a lot. A lot a lot."

"How much is a lot?", asked Alec unsure, cheeks red.

"We want to take you out for dates. To Rome and Paris. Spoil you with presents and love. Have you here with us, like tonight, family dinner and then drinking wine on the couch while cuddling", offered Magnus, voice dark but soft. "We love you and we want you as a part of our life."

"Okay. That _is_ a lot a lot", confirmed Alec as he was being pulled into a kiss from Magnus.

"A good lot, or too much?", asked Jace carefully.

"It's... exactly what I want", admitted Alec with a smile, leaning into them both.

"Ye—es!" The three of them bolted apart and stared wide-eyed at the broadly grinning girl in the doorway. Madzie was grinning like a maniac, jumping up and down in excitement.

"M—Madzie-", started Alec slightly panicky, because what did this look like?

But the next moment, Madzie collided with them and hugged all three of them tightly. "So I have three dads now, right? That's how it works. Max _promised_ me!"

The three men exchanged a look, realizing they had been set up by two children.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Alec pining for Jagnus is always such a nice change of pace! Originally, this was one of the Fake Fic Title prompts I took over on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ), but the prompter asked for it to be posted as a birthday gift outside of my regular schedule. So, here we are - and I hope you have a wonderful birthday, bookloverperson! ;)_


End file.
